Jueves
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Seis años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el auror Potter es convocado por el Ministerio de Magia en Madrid para encontrar al culpable de una serie de asesinatos. Potter ha jurado no enamorarse nunca más, pero ¿quién es esa joven de cabello rojo que lo hace suspirar? AU. Hanny. Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JKR, yo solo juego con ellos.
1. Mysterious Girl

**JUEVES**

 **Nota de la autora:** Aquí vengo con una pequeña historia que ha rondado en mi mente desde que escuché "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Es Hanny, pero es un AU. Está situado seis años después de la batalla. Dedicado a mis Hanny's y a ti, que siempre inspiras cada uno de mis escritos. ¡Gracias!

 **Summary:** Seis años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el auror Potter es convocado por el Ministerio de Magia en Madrid para encontrar al culpable de una serie de asesinatos. Potter ha jurado no enamorarse nunca más, pero ¿quién es esa joven de cabello rojo que lo hace suspirar? UA. Hanny.

* * *

 **Capítulo I. Mysterious Girl**

Ahora se hallaba en Madrid, su trabajo como auror lo había llevado lejos de su familia; sabía que ellos lo extrañaban tanto como a él, pero no sería para siempre, completaría la misión y regresaría con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que allí volvería a sentir lo que alguna vez llamó amor.

La primera vez que la vio se dijo a sí mismo que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, su cabello era el mismo, pero no eran sus ojos, ni su rostro. Se dijo así mismo que estaba buscando en esa extraña el amor que había perdido. Suspiró y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos…

Cuando la guerra terminó y Voldemort desapareció lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella, con la esperanza de que estuviese aun esperándolo, lo que nunca imaginó es que ella hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los interrogatorios no se hicieron esperar, él no descansó en los días siguientes pues aprovechó la influencia que había ganado para ser partícipe de cada interrogatorio, usó cuánto método y lo único que pudo averiguar fue que el secuestro se había planeado, pero ella había logrado escapar herida pero viva y dejando 2 muertos atrás. Con esa fuente buscaron en San Mungo donde nunca llegó, buscaron en hospitales muggles y en millones de registros. Molly insistía en que ella estaba viva y los demás no querían destrozar su corazón, pero él estaba de acuerdo y junto a Ron y a Hermione siguieron buscando. Días, meses y años pasaron, Molly enfermó y él simplemente aceptó lo que todos afirmaban, ella había muerto y nunca podrían encontrar su cuerpo, le juró amor eterno y prometió no volver a amar a nadie más. ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? ¿Qué tenía aquella chica? No podía ser solo su cabello, había algo en su mirada y en su sonrojo que simplemente hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte como las alas de la Snitch.


	2. Molly

**Capítulo II. Molly**

¿Qué la había llevado a tomar el tren aquel día no lo sabía? ¿Sería el destino? Era un muy poco lo que podía recordar de su pasado, pero cuando lo vio en aquel vagón su mente parecía un remolino de recuerdos. ¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿Y si lo conocía por qué él no se acercaba a ella? Negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, solo estaba llena de inseguridades y anhelo. Solía aferrarse a cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a su pasado. Suspiró y aprovechó el instante en el que su acompañante se perdía ensimismado para detallarlo… Tenía el cabello negro azabache y desordenado, sentía sus manos arder con deseo de tocarlo, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda inconfundibles y estaban tan llenos de dolor que por un momento pensó en consolarlo. Era joven, pero en su aspecto se veía la carga de un anciano. Llegó a la estación del tren y por un momento dudó en hablarle, aunque no podía hacerlo. Salió silenciosamente sintiendo su mirada y un escalofrío la inundó.

Aquel extraño estaba torturándola, sin saber cómo o cuándo llegó a su destino. Alzó la varita y se adentró suspirando, llegó a la habitación y sacudió la cabeza; tendría que dejar todo eso a un lado, la recuperación de Nani era lo más importante ahora.

—Buenos días Amelia ¿Algún cambio? — la misma pregunta de siempre, pero la respuesta es diferente.

—Ha despertado ¿puedes creerlo? — su boca se abrió en una perfecta O y comenzó a correr con los pasos de Amelia rezumbando a su espalda. —No recuerda nada Molly, el medimago ha dicho que puede tomar días, meses o…— No necesitaba decirlo, ella ya había escuchado aquellas palabras y aunque había hecho miles de terapias y tomado un sinfín de pociones solo había recordado lo que se pensaba era su nombre _Molly_ y que al igual que Nani era una bruja que había sido atacada hasta el borde de la muerte y que no era de España, aunque no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Nani la rescató y cuidó hasta que pudo levantarse. Meses atrás, Nani había descubierto quién era, pero al llegar a casa solo pudo ver su cuerpo lanzado por el aire gracias a un taxista descuidado; ahora su única esperanza era ella… Solo ella.


	3. La misión se complica

**Capítulo III. La misión se complica**

—Es lo único que puedo decirte Ron, sabes que no podemos discutir detalles de las misiones. No sé cuándo regresaré, quiero terminar todo esto para no volver.

—¿Es eso o sigues pensando en esa chica? ¡No es Ginny! Te estás volviendo loco hermano. Lo hablé con Hermione y es hora de que la dejemos ir.

—No es eso Ron —pero el tono de voz lo delató.

—Era mi hermana y la extraño más que a nada en el mundo, pero tampoco quiero perderte, no de nuevo—. Sabía a qué se refería, aquel maníaco alcoholizado y perdido Potter en el que se había convertido cuando descubrieron que no habían pistas y que el rastro de Ginny había desaparecido por completo.

—Debo irme Ron. Saludos a todos y dale un beso a Molly de mi parte.

Volvió a verla aquella mañana, porque gracias a ella ahora prefería viajar en tren; seguía pensando en Ginny, como si la llama que mantenía encendido su corazón se hubiese encendido de nuevo luego de un duro golpe y aquello le asustaba sobremanera... Había jurado amor eterno a una persona que estaba muerta y si se acercaba a esa chica por su parecido con su ángel terminaría dañándola. No era justo, pero…

Llegó al Ministerio aún con su imagen en la cabeza, lo esperaban ya. Le gustaba estar allí, pues no tenía el peso tan absorbente de la fama, aunque todos sabían quién era. Lo único que todos esperaban es que encontrara al responsable de todas esas muertes misteriosas. Seguramente, habría resuelto el caso si estuviese con sus más fieles acompañantes, pero aquello no era posible. Ron debía encargarse de todo mientras él estaba fuera del país, pues era al único que podría confiarle todo lo demás.

—Señor, he encontrado lo que me pidió y también lo oculté de Lorenzo. ¿De verdad cree que es necesario ocultarle esto a nuestro jefe?

El muchacho se encogió, era el más nuevo de la academia y sospechaba que Lorenzo, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, lo había puesto bajo sus órdenes con la esperanza de entorpecer su trabajo. Sin embargo, Alonzo había resultado ser su mayor aliado y le había ayudado con todos los contactos que tenía.

—No es tu Jefe, en tal caso ese sería yo y pues mi Jefe es el Ministro. Y hablando de eso, ¿conseguiste los registros? —el asintió fervientemente.

—Empiezo a creer que esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso, esos mortífagos aparecieron por estos lados en la misma fecha que tu prometida desapareció. ¿Qué? Dijiste que no se los mostrara a Lorenzo más no que no debía leerlos—.

—Lo admito, todo tiene relación. Si este mago tuvo contacto con los mortífagos que vinieron en aquella ocasión explicaría el método y si era parte de ellos sabrá qué pasó con Ginny— o al menos esa era su hipótesis.


	4. Enamorada de un extraño

**Capítulo IV. Enamorada de un extraño**

En el hospital todo seguía igual, Nani no podía recordarla y aunque mostraba mejoría en sus heridas físicas, su mente no estaba igual. No podía negar que deseaba más que nada en el mundo saber quién era realmente, pero había algo en aquel extraño que no podía obviar. Ahora aparecía en sus sueños, más joven y alegre de lo que se veía en el tren, pero no menos atractivo. Comenzó a arreglarse con más dedicación sin saber por qué lo hacía o sí él sería capaz de notarlo.

 _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.  
Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas._

¿Qué tenía aquel extraño? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo lograba enloquecerla con solo suspirar? Su piel se erizaba al verlo entrar al vagón… ¿Estaría consciente él de todo lo que provocaba en su ser? Y si así no era, ¿Por qué insistía en sentarse frente a ella? ¿Acaso no había más vagones? ¿Se le podía llamar amor a aquella locura? ¿A ese mar de emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos? ¿Por qué sentía conocerlo desde antes?

 _De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar  
Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.  
De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar._


	5. Revelaciones

**Capítulo V. Revelaciones**

Febrero llegó y trajo consigo sorpresas inimaginables, Arthur y Molly habían llegado para pasar algunos días con el azabache, la salud de Molly había mejorado considerablemente luego de optar por un tratamiento muggle del que habían escuchado durante su visita al Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofía, por lo que su estadía en Madrid se prolongaría unos meses más.

La misión estaba en su punto culminante, Harry tenía razón al pensar que la persona causante de aquellas muertes tenía mucho que ver con los mortífagos que habían llegado aquella vez, tuvo que pensarlo muy bien antes de hacer su movimiento pues sus sospechas de infiltrados dentro del cuartel de aurores se había confirmado.

Por otro lado, Molly empezó a tener recuerdos borrosos y confusos; un colegio enorme que, gracias a la biblioteca de su querida amiga, resultó ser Hogwarts, una casa con una forma muy peculiar y un rostro de ojos verdes muy difuso. Ahora por el decaimiento repentino de Nani, había decidido pasar las primeras semanas de marzo a su lado, antes de empezar su nuevo trabajo. Pero lo extrañaba, no había vuelto a su hogar, ni siquiera había salido del hospital y lo que más anhelaba era volver a verlo, aunque fuese de estación a estación.

* * *

 **9 de marzo del 2004**

—¿Se encuentra bien señor? ¡Eso estuvo muy cerca! — Alonzo se acercó corriendo, el azabache solo alcanzó a moverse antes de que la pared lo aplastara, aunque el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores no corrió con la misma suerte.

—Estoy bien, encárgate personalmente de hablar con el ministro y explicarle cómo sucedió todo, dile que iré a verlo al terminar el interrogatorio—. Y aunque sabía que no era el protocolo, no dejaría que aquel desquiciado fuera interrogado por nadie más, solo él tendría las respuestas que buscaba desde seis años atrás. Caminó furiosamente y desapareció con el prisionero, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

 **...**

—Eso ya lo sabía conectamos todas las muertes hace una semana y así logramos atraparte— espetó furioso —lo que quiero saber es cuál era tu participación en los planes de Bellatrix Lestrange, me lo dirás todo—estaba fuera de sí, pero no tenía escapatoria, él le diría la verdad aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

—El señor oscuro tenía planes gloriosos; la grandeza lo esperaba, pero tú seguías entorpeciendo su camino. Así fue como mi lady planeó tomar a la chiquilla, para poder llegar hasta ti. Los demás se encargarían de secuestrarla de camino a casa y la traerían hasta aquí, los contactos que tenían en el Ministerio lograron quitarle el rastreador incluso cuando ella seguía en el colegio. Pero la chica fue lista y sus amigos también pelearon, la combinación de dos hechizos mató a dos de los nuestros y aunque lograron traerla hasta aquí, luchó contra todos y huyó … Nunca la encontré y tú tampoco lo harás porque mi maldición le dio directo en la cabeza, ella está muerta… ¡MUERTA!—No... No podía aceptarlo... Un susurró salió de su boca, inaudible.

—Ginny…

Al fin la verdad, Bellatrix lo había planeado muy bien, sabía que él movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, pero ella se había encargado de que todos los que conocían su plan no abrieran su boca jamás. La había puesto en peligro vez tras vez, ¿cómo podría mirar a la cara a Ron y contarle la verdad, ahora que estaba junto a Molly? ¿Ese sería su regalo de bienvenida? Y si Corso nunca hubiese cobrado venganza contra todas esas personas, asesinándolas despiadadamente, él jamás hubiese llegado hasta allí, tan lejos. Y con toda la información que ahora tenía, seguía en la incertidumbre, ¿estaría viva? Porque si ella lo estuviese, ¿no sería libre de regresar o al menos comunicarse? Era imposible que Corso mintiese, no bajo los efectos del Veritaserúm, si ella salió viva, estaba mal herida. Y si no consiguió ayuda a tiempo, ¿estaría ella entre miles de los muertos sin nombres en el Cementerio de Madrid? Tal vez Ron tenía razón, tal vez era hora de dejarla ir…

* * *

—Es hora de ir a descansar Molly, no puedes seguir aquí y en ese estado, te mantendré informada si hay algún cambio. Quédate en casa al menos dos días, todo estará bien—. Ambas se giraron para ver a Nani cuando un susurro salió de su boca.

—Iiiii…nny— sus labios parecían no haberse despegado, pero era imposible negar que el susurro salía de su boca… —Iiii…ny…

—¿Inny? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Cielo santo mujer, ve a descansar, pareces muerta en vida.

Regresó a casa en taxi, anhelaba tomar el tren, pero no sería capaz de aguantar la decepción si no lo veía, había pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que lo vio, estaba atormentada con su recuerdo; ahora mezclaba el rostro de su acompañante viajero con aquel difuso recuerdo, como si fuera la misma persona… Se estaba volviendo loca literalmente, lo que necesitaba era descansar. Llegó a casa y decidió que lo mejor sería volver al hospital en cuánto hubiera descansado lo suficiente y llegada la hora, debía ser ella quien acompañara a Nani en sus últimas horas…

* * *

 **11 de marzo del 2004**

El día de juicio había llegado, habían capturado a Corso sin bajas que lamentar y había obtenido más que la resolución de un caso, había descubierto cuál había sido el destino de su ángel, y aunque una parte de él mantenía la esperanza de que siguiera viva, toda su familia llegó a la misma conclusión: Ginny había dado todo de sí, pero no había sido suficiente. Ahora regresaría con el corazón roto de nuevo y dejaría de lado aquella obsesión insana. Ella no era Ginny, Ginny se había ido y nunca regresaría. Tomó el tren una última vez, era la hora de la despedida…

* * *

Nani había empeorado, en la noche había llegado una carta que no pudo abrir de los nervios así que, allí estaba ella, esperando el tren para enterarse de la noticia directamente en el hospital, aunque en el fondo presentía cuál era contenido no sabía si estaba lista para ello. Lo mejor sería ir a acompañar a la mujer a quien le debía la vida. Tal vez nunca lograría encontrar su pasado, pero Nani le había dado una segunda oportunidad, cuidó de ella por sí sola al saber que alguien la había atacado con gran saña, la protegió y le dio más de lo que siquiera podía imaginar. Subió al tren y se sentó en el vagón de siempre, con la esperanza de que, en la siguiente estación, él subiera. Tal vez verlo ayudaría con sus nervios, apretó fuertemente la carta en su mano con el corazón latiendo desesperado cuando lo vio entrar. La miró y sonrió, ella se ruborizó, jamás la había mirado con aquella intensidad, negó con la cabeza y miró el sobre en su mano, debía dejar de ser cobarde. Desprendió el sello del hospital sin hacer caso al sonido asombrado de su voz…

 _Molly ella ha dicho algo más… No tiene sentido, pero lo repitió dos veces, debes venir y pronto…_

 _Ella dijo "Harry Potter"_

Su cabeza procesó las palabras en cámara lenta y como si un torbellino la arrasara, su mente se iluminó… La madriguera, la cámara de los secretos, el basilisco, Harry herido y salvándola, Harry y ella juntos en los jardines de Hogwarts, Harry huyendo en la boda de Bill, ella luchando en Hogwarts, el tren… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo…? Levantó la mirada y enfocó la suya… Era él y obviamente él no podía reconocerla porque Nani había cambiado su apariencia para protegerla. Todos los espacios en blanco, la negrura en su mente, desapareció al ver sus ojos observarla con la angustia plasmada…

—Harry…

 _Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir._

 _Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren._

 _Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz._

 _Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

 _Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y entonces…._

Todo ocurre al mismo tiempo, un segundo estaba buscando de nuevo sus labios y en el otro se escucha una explosión. Nuestras manos volaron a nuestras varitas y sin pensarlo ambos giramos, pero no entendía que pasaba. Si estábamos apareciéndonos ¿por qué el aire se sentía tan pesado? ¿Por qué se resbala su mano? ¿Y qué era ese líquido que sentía correr por sus dedos?


	6. Esperanza

**Capítulo VI. Esperanza**

 **12 de marzo del 2004, Madrid, España**

—No puedo creer lo cerca que estuvo— esa era la voz ronca de Ron. Se escucha cansado, preocupado y había cierto matiz de tristeza en su voz. —Y esa chica, deberías verla Hermione, ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan trastornado. Si mamá la ve…

—Tu madre tiene el derecho de mantener la esperanza Ron—la voz de Arthur Weasley sonaba vacía. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y la chica? ¿También estaba herida? Era una bruja, lo supo en el momento en el que reconoció el sello del hospital mágico y cuando sacó su varita solo lo confirmó. ¿Y aquella explosión? Necesitaba saber que ella se encontraba bien.

—Hola— una voz temblorosa interrumpió los pensamientos del azabache —¿Ustedes son parientes de Potter? —un minuto de silencio — Eso supuse, verán no sé si es mi deber comunicarles esto, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que está pasando, pero si existe la posibilidad, sí solo.

—Por favor, siéntese. ¿Desea un vaso de agua? —Esa era mi mejor amiga Hermione, algo grave debe haber ocurrido para que ella esté aquí ¿Por qué no podía abrir mis ojos? ¿Acaso…?

—Verán hace algunos años comencé a trabajar aquí, no en esta ala por supuesto. En mi primer día conocí a una joven encantadora; sabía que tenía un pasado muy oscuro y que cuidaba de una amiga suya que no había despertado luego de un accidente. Poco a poco, me gané su confianza y pocos meses atrás, ella me contó su historia. Una noche había sido atacada, casi al borde de la muerte y una bruja presenció su ataque, aunque peleó con valor una maldición le impactó y borró su memoria. Nani cuidó de ella en su casa, con miedo a que fueran a buscarla en el hospital y aunque se recuperó físicamente, su memoria no volvió. Cuando Nani descubrió quien era en realidad la joven sufrió un accidente y no fue hasta el mes pasado que ella comenzó a reaccionar –el silencio reinaba en la habitación, el corazón del joven en la cama latía desesperado. —Solo ha pronunciado susurros, hasta anoche… Ella mencionó el nombre del señor Potter, así que llamé a mi prima, ella trabaja en el Ministerio y me dijo que Potter había capturado al culpable de una serie de asesinatos, incluyendo el de su prometida: Ginevra Molly Weasley, _"Ginny"_. No sé si estoy exagerando, si mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada. Pero lo único que mi amiga recordaba era su posible nombre _Molly_. Estoy aquí, porque me aferro a la posibilidad de… y sé que, de no ser el caso, ustedes sufrirían, pero…. Le quité los encantamientos que camuflajeaban su apariencia y creo que solo ustedes podrían ser capaces de reconocerla… Es la joven que trajo al señor Potter hasta aquí…

—Ginny… —el susurro fue casi inaudible, pero predominó por encima del silencio de la habitación.

—¡HARRY! — un coro de voces gritó su nombre y él pudo abrir los ojos. ¿Qué estaban esperando? ¿Por qué no lo llevaban con ella?

—Rooonnn — su voz apenas era un susurro, le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? —Llévame… Llévame con Ginny—El pelirrojo miró a su amigo con pena, entendiendo que había escuchado la conversación, pero con serias dudas en su rostro. Arthur ya no estaba. Hermione y Ron se negaron a trasladarlo hasta que él hizo el intento de levantarse por sí mismo. ¿Sería tan afortunado? ¿De verdad era Ginny?

No podía escuchar lo que Ron susurraba a su espalda. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que los oídos le zumbaban. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, vio a Arthur recargado en la pared sollozando amargamente. No podía pensar… Si algo le había pasado… Entró a la habitación, sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando todos contuvieron la respiración. Era ella… Su Ginny… Acercó su mano hasta la cama, pero no pudo tocarla, estaba tan lejos. Hermione entendió su súplica silenciosa y acercó la silla hasta ella, rozó su mano y lloró. ¡Ginny estaba viva!

* * *

Sintió una mano reposar junto a la suya, pero seguía sin poder moverse. No sentía el lado derecho de su cuerpo y aunque intentaba mover las manos, un dedo o una pierna, no podía. ¿Qué había sucedido? Una ola de recuerdos invadió su mente, seguía sin creer que habían pasado seis años. ¿Cuántas veces habían dicho los medimagos que debía pasar por alguna situación estresante o escuchar alguna palabra clave? Y resultó ser su nombre, el de su amor, el que desencadenara sus recuerdos, ni las pociones, ni las terapias, otra vez era él, su salvador. ¿Estaría él en la habitación? ¿Sería consciente de lo que había pasado con ella? ¿Y su familia? ¿Y Voldemort? Nunca escuchó noticias sobre él, si las hubiese escuchado ¿habría recordado todo? Estaba lejos de su hogar, pero Harry también ¡estaban en Madrid! ¿Qué hacía él allí? Nani le había recomendado permanecer alejada del mundo mágico por protección. En aquel entonces no sabía quiénes la habían atacado y por eso permanecía escondida, por si ellos volvían. Pero ahora quería saberlo todo… necesitaba saberlo. Hizo un máximo esfuerzo para despertar, pero no fue posible. Agudizó sus sentidos y sintió el olor de los girasoles inundar su nariz, un murmullo se extendía por la habitación y dos manos diferentes se aferraban a las suyas con fuerza y miedo.

—¿Crees que ella no nos recuerda? — la voz de su madre hizo saltar su corazón de alegría— Y… si no cree que somos su familia ¿qué podemos hacer? Harry, cariño deberías descansar. Todavía no estás completamente sano—¿Estaba también herido? ¿Qué había pasado? ¡La explosión! La sangre. El cuerpo de Harry había sufrido una despartición, seguramente porque pensaron en dos destinos diferentes y no se dio cuenta que ella estaba herida hasta que llegó al hospital, no solo era eso… La explosión los había alcanzado, su piel ardía tanto que simplemente perdió la conciencia.

—Tendremos que esperar querida y que Merlín nos ayude, no creo que Harry vaya a separarse de su lado, no se ha movido, ni ha dicho palabra desde que llegamos aquí. No puedo creer que hayan salido con vida, ese atentado, jamás había escuchado algo tan espantoso y toda esa gente muerta. Ginny fue muy fuerte para traer a Harry sola en ese estado. El medimago dice que tardará más que él en recuperarse, pero lo importante es que está viva Molly y que está con nosotros ahora. — Su padre sonaba feliz y aliviado; su voz ronca le hacía pensar cuánto había llorado. Ellos pensaban que ella había muerto. Debía despertar, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

—Harry… —Ese era Ron, pero su voz sonaba más grave— ¿Le has contado a mamá que te enamoraste otra vez de Ginny siendo otra? —sintió su corazón latir más fuerte y escuchó su risa y al hablar escuchó su voz rota.

—Creí que me estaba volviendo loco, me dije a mi mismo que debía regresar y no lastimar a esa bella joven, porque siempre seguiría amando a Ginny… —un minuto de silencio —Molly yo… Lamento todo esto, es mi culpa que ella fuera secuestrada, Bellatrix…

—¡Potter! Seguimos cayendo en malos hábitos—¡Esa era la voz de Fred! — No es tu culpa, todos sabíamos en qué nos metíamos, George perdió su oreja, yo mi pierna y Ron su sentido del humor, no hay nada que pudieras hacer… —¿Su pierna? ¿Cómo demonios había perdido su pierna? Quiso gritar y decirles que los escuchaba. ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

—Ja, ja, ja ¡Que gracioso! Mi sentido del humor, deja de culparte Harry. Si ya sé que vas a decir, me sé el discurso de memoria… Ellos trataban de llegar a ti a través de ella, pero piensa Harry, siempre han usado a alguien más, pudo ser ella, o cualquier otro. Debes dejar la culpa a un lado y disfrutar. Por favor no vayas a alejarte de nuevo para salvarla, podrá no tener memoria, pero apuesto a que su genio sigue siendo el mismo. —Todos rieron con su comentario y el silencio reinó otra vez interrumpido solo por Hermione.

—Oh Harry, no he podido darte la carta que te envió Remus, él y Tonks encontraron una cabaña cerca de La Madriguera y están ansiosos por verte. Teddy…

—No sé si volveré— todos guardaron silencio —Si Ginny tiene una vida aquí….

—Demos tiempo al tiempo Harry, esperemos a que despierte—Hermione susurró.

—Te amo Ginny…


	7. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

—No te imaginas lo mucho que te extraño. No sabes cuánto agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, lamento haber tardado tanto en volver a visitarte, pero entenderás que los niños ocupan la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo… Hoy vendrán a visitarte por primera vez y confieso estoy nerviosa, les he hablado muchas veces sobre ti. Eres como una heroína para ellos, Lily juega con ser Nani, la rescata princesas. — Acarició su vientre con suavidad y añadió. —Si es niña llevará tu nombre y espero que sea tan gentil y bondadosa como lo eras tú.

Suspiró sonoramente y sonrió al ver a los tres niños se acercaban con cautela, estaban acostumbrados a visitar las tumbas de sus abuelitos, pero ahora estaban muy lejos de casa. Lily llegó corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

—¿Aquí está Nani? —Ginny asintió cariñosamente. — ¿La misma Nani que te salvó? ¿Puedo ser como ella mamá? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

Ginny sonrió y miró a Harry, tenía todo lo que había deseado y más. No negaba que los sufrimientos habían sido muchos, pero su amor había logrado superar cada prueba y obstáculo que se le atravesaba. Después de los atentados del 11 de marzo en Madrid, Ginny pasó las siguientes dos semanas en recuperación, allí se enteró de todo lo sucedido en la batalla y con su familia, su hermano Percy murió protegiendo a Fred quien perdió su pierna izquierda, muchos de sus compañeros murieron también y muchos de sus amigos cercanos sufrieron heridas graves. Era increíble pensar que se había perdido de tantas cosas, pero lo que era más increíble era que, a pesar de todo pronóstico, había recuperado la memoria, y aunque fue parcialmente, lo esencial de su vida se mantuvo. Nani falleció a finales de aquel mes, estuvo rodeada de sus amigos y únicos parientes y después de su funeral, ambos regresaron a casa felices y juntos, aunque con el corazón roto por las pérdidas. La voz de James, su primogénito, la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Papi! Cuéntanos otra vez cómo te hiciste tantas cicatrices— James saltaba y Albus lo acompañaba.

—Esta gigante del cuello se la hizo sacando a mamá del tren ¿verdad papá? — Albus lo miraba maravillado—Yo también te hubiese salvado mami—añadió inflando el pecho.

—En realidad fue tu madre quien me salvó—Lily rio orgullosa—Ella también estaba herida, pero logró llegar hasta el hospital— alegó orgulloso y susurró—es una suerte que la explosión no nos haya hecho tanto daño.

—Cuando sea grande quiero tener un amor así de gigante, me enamoraré de mi príncipe y yo lo rescataré del dragón de tío Charlie.

Harry frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Tus hermanos y yo somos tus príncipes cariño. Y el tío Charlie no llevará el dragón a casa.

—No, tu eres mi papi favorito y James y Albus solo son mis hermanitos. Mi príncipe es Lorcan papi y no lo confundas con su hermano porque no se parecen en nada. ¡Lorcan es mi príncipe azul! —la niña bailó en círculos mientras su padre la miraba horrorizado. Miró a Ginny y acarició su vientre, si era otra niña… No quería ni pensarlo…. O tal vez si… Si era una niña, esperaba que fuera igual a Ginny, su chica ideal…

—¡Te amo Gin-Gin! —susurró acercándose.

—Y yo te amo a ti mi sapo en escabeche, en esta vida y en la otra— murmuró besándolo.


End file.
